Sweet Love
by just.a.firefly
Summary: Every guy is scared to date Lucy in Fairy Tail High. Not coz she's scary but her big bully brother sure is.! Can Natsu find a way to her heart without being beaten to a pulp? Read to find out!


**Sweet Love**

By: just a firefly

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Fairy Tail…..Hiro Mashima does..!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

* * *

****ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ**

"I like you Lucy Heartfillia. Will you please go out with me?"

Lucy gasped in surprise. She was really trying hard to get a grip of the situation, but was failing miserably. She was awestruck. After all, it's not every day that the most handsome and dashing boy of fairy tail high asks you out.

Hibiki was the dream boy of every girl in their high school. He was just perfect with his killer looks, dashing personality, pleasant nature and straight A's. To top it all off he was the student council president too.

And here he was kneeling before her with a rose bouquet in his hands and that million dollar smile plastered on his face asking her out on a date in front of the whole school.

A girl couldn't ask for more now can she?

"Lucy you have to say yes for us to be together forever, my sweet." Hibiki said while flashing her the most dazzling smile she had ever seen.

Lucy nervously looked around and spotted Levy who was smiling and urging her on to say yes. Almost all the girls were giving her an evil eye while guys were doing the same to Hibiki. She looked in Hibiki's eye's and nodded meekly conveying her acceptance to his proposal. He stood up, held Lucy's hand and leaned down for what was about to be their first kiss. Lucy closed her eyes nervously anticipating his soft smooth lips to claim her.

"I don't think so!" A booming voice interrupted them.

Lucy opened her eyes to find Laxus holding Hibiki by his collar while glaring at him furiously.

_Here we go again. He's gonna ruin it all. Again. _Lucy thought.

"You are dead meat punk. How dare you say that to my sister" Saying this laxus punched Hibiki straight on the face.

"NO!" Lucy cried out and sat up in her bed. She was covered in sweat and was huffing furiously. She looked around to find herself in her own bedroom snuggled in her warm bed covers.

_Oh. A dream. _She thought sighing. _That explains why the most popular guy was proposing me._

She stood up and went to her bathroom to freshen up. She didn't want to be late for school after all.

* * *

****ஐღღღ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ**

"Cheer up Lu-chan. It was just a dream." Levy, a blue haired nerdy girl comforted Lucy.

Lucy Heartfillia and her best friend Levy McGarden were currently sitting under a big sakura tree on the playground of fairy tail high, a reputed high school in Magnolia.

"But it's not too far from the reality Levy." Lucy whined miserably.

"Well, I think it's pretty far from it." Levy said while comforting Lucy.

"Yeah, well the Hibiki proposing to me part is too far but Laxus ruining all of my potential dates is adsolutely not." Lucy replied gloomily.

Levy looked at her best friend sympathetically trying to come up with comforting words. But what she said was the truth. Laxus was Lucy's over protective brother. He was the head of all delinquents, which included her own boyfriend Gajeel too. Laxus had a big build and that scar running through his eyes made him look real scary. While Lucy on other hand was really pretty and had a Lady like charm to her personality.

Levy really pitied her best friend. Her high school life was ruined coz of her big, overly protective brother. She knew that many guys in her class had their eyes set on Lucy but were just afraid to ask due to Laxus. Sometimes, she even thought that maybe Laxus has some kind of sister complex. But that thought was pushed aside when he got the school's hottie Mirajane as his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. The right guy who truly wants to be with you will face even Laxus for you." Levy said trying to cheer her best friend.

"That's the last thread of hope I'm hanging on to Levy." Lucy replied flashing a fake smile.

A ringtone invaded their heartfelt conversation and Levy checked her cell phone. She quickly put her phone back down in her pocket.

"Spam mails. Ha ha. " She smiled nervously at Lucy.

"It's ok levy. I'm fine now. You can go meet up with your delinquent boyfriend. Seriously, what has he done to deserve you?" Lucy asked Levy with a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"Love makes us do weird things. Ja ne Lu- chan and cheer up." Levy shouted already skipping towards the school rooftop, their secret meeting place.

_Hmmm.. Love huh! Don't know when that will happen to me. _

She thought about her dream and all the bad experience she had to go through as Laxus's sister. Thinking about how he shooed away all her suitors made her feel gloomy. All her girl friends had boyfriends and were busy with them. This made her really lonely. Eventually, she couldn't contain her emotions any longer, and Lucy began to cry.

"Now why is a girl as lovely as you crying?" A deep male voice said. Lucy hiccupped in surprise and quickly wiped her face, trying to locate the speaker.

He was sitting atop the tree. He jumped down to stand in front of her.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked skeptically eyeing this stranger.

"I'm Natsu Dragoneel. Pleasure to meet you Lucy." Natsu said with his signature grin.

"How do you know my name? This is the first time I've seen you." Lucy asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm in Laxus's class. So that's how I know you." Natsu said casually.

"But I'm not here for this discussion. So let me come straight to the point." Natsu straightened up and pulled off a serious expression. He headed towards Lucy who scooted further towards the tree trunk. Natsu sat in front of her and curled his fingers in her hairs pulling her face closer to his lips.

"WAIT A SEC! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy screeched pushing Natsu back.

"Kissing you. Duh!" Natsu answered with a straight face like it's the most normal thing to do in the world.

"Excuse me! You don't go around kissing people you just met." Lucy said horrified at the fact that he was acting so casually when just now he tried to kiss her. Her face was red from embarrassment.

Natsu smiled as he watched her blush.

He had his eyes on her for a long time now. Natsu knew the moment he saw her that she was the one for him. He had hoped that she would be willing to be with him too and thus at many occasions had tried to attract her attention. But she was too innocent to notice anything.

The first time he saw her she was taking a nap in this exact same place. This must be her favorite spot or something. A book was placed in her lap while she was sleeping peacefully. Natsu couldn't help himself and sat there admiring her face. So sweet and beautiful, even in her slumber. Her long silky blonde hairs were tied up in a side pony. He considered shaking her awake, just so those long lashes will reveal those large, innocent, chocolate brown eyes.

From then on he started noticing her. Lucy was not what he had expected. She belonged to a rich household and thus rumors labeled her as a spoiled brat. But Natsu never witnessed any rude and arrogant behavior from her. Lucy was always sweet and kind.

"Hello! Earth to Natsu. Stop spacing out on me." Lucy's voice brought him back to reality.

"I have not just met you Lucy. I've been looking at you for a long time now. And I really think we should be together." Natsu answered with a small smile on his lips.

Lucy was stunned. She didn't know how to react to this situation. Now that she looked at him, he was not that bad looking. Infact he looked handsome in some boyish kind of way. He was tall with salmon colored hairs. Thick, dark expressive eyebrows sat atop deep-set, steel gray eyes. His jaw and chin were broad and hard. He had a goofy grin on his face. To Lucy he looked cute.

She sighed in resignation.

"I would consider going out with you Natsu, but you don't know my brother Laxus." Lucy answered with a sudden sullen tone.

Natsu chuckled and scooted closer to her. " He is my classmate, I know him well enough. Now can I get a kiss."

"Ok. Then I will go out with you only if you can kiss me in front of Laxus." Lucy said with a smug grin. She knew that anytime now Natsu would be running away from her screaming his lungs off.

"Challenge Accepted. See you soon Lucy!" Natsu said as he walked towards his class pondering over the ways to accomplish this mission.

Lucy on the other hand was stunned to finally meet a boy who was ready to face Laxus for her. She smiled to herself and headed towards her own class. Well her gloomy mood was far gone now, at least.

_I'll be waiting for you._ She thought out loud with a smile.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

********ღღღ**ஐ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஐ**ღღღ********

* * *

**A/N: So this is it for now. **

**Oh yeah ! Do tell me what you think Natsu would do?**

**Review and Favourite...!**

**Also read my other two stories "BEST SUITOR" and "**Way to Lucy's heart**" too.( If you want a good laugh !)**

**Thanks for your time. :)**


End file.
